Walking Again
by TalkativeChibiko
Summary: Felix is still determined to do anything he can to heal Oscar. One day, he finds a mysterious spell that could help, but at what price ?
1. Chapter 1

**Walking again**

 **Hey guys ! I'm back with this new fic. It's going to be pretty short as you can see with this short chapter. I still hope you'll like it :).**

 **English isn't my native language and this was not beta'ed yet so there may be a few mistakes, I'm sorry about them.**

 **Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Nowhere Boys.**

* * *

After what happened with the restoring demon and Alice, Felix and his friends decided that it would be better to read as much magic books as they could to protect themselves. Of course, Felix was a bit worried. Knowing about magic had made Andy do stupid things. But he had learned the lesson and was careful with magic now.

It was the first free weekend they had since Alice and Phoebe had disappeared with the restoring demon. The four boys and Ellen and Oscar had all gone to different places to retrieve spell books, amulets and other magic things. Ellen and Oscar went to Phoebe's old shop. Sam and Andy at Alice's shack in the forest. And Jake and Felix at the hidden altar at the school.

* * *

The place had obviously been abandoned a while ago. There were dust and spiderwebs everywhere. However, it still had a cosy atmosphere with its old furniture made in wood, its large couch and its carpets. The boys lit a few candles. Time to work. Jake started to search the desk while Felix took care of one of the bookcase.

"Jake, while you search, I'll start to read okay ?"

"Yeah, sure."

Felix sat down in the big couch that looked incredibly comfortable. Which was good since he would probably stay in it a least a few hours. There were two bookcases full of spell books to read after all.

* * *

Four hours later, Felix had read six books and written a dozen of spells in his own grimoire. Jake had finally sat down too on the couch next to him. He had also read two of the books before falling asleep on Felix's shoulder.

Felix frowned.

" _Divinity of the Elements,_

 _I invoke thee,_

 _Water, Fire, Earth and Air,_

 _Hear my request,_

 _Let the Spirit walk again,_

 _And take my greatest sense,_

 _Water, Fire, Earth and Air,_

 _Grant me this wish."_

If the spell he was reading worked he would be able to heal Oscar. The only problem is that he had no idea what his greatest sense was. But he didn't really care. The last spell hadn't worked and now he had found another one. He would try anything to heal Oscar. To fix his biggest mistake.

He glanced at Jake. The teenager was still asleep. Good. Felix didn't want anyone to know about this spell. He was afraid they would stop him from casting it. He wrote it quickly in his grimoire before waking his friend up.

"Jake.. Wake up."

"Hum.. Felix ?"

"Yeah. Let's go. You're sleeping and I'm too tired to read more. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Alright. Sorry. For falling asleep on you, I mean. You found anything interesting ?"

"No really. Maybe tomorrow with the other books."

* * *

Don't hesitate to leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys ! I'm sorry for the wait, I had really lots of things to do. It had been a while since I published anything so I wanted to post a short chapter. I'm sorry about the length of it but I'll hope you'll like it :)**

 **English isn't my native language, sorry for the mistakes, they're all mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nowhere Boys.**

 **Enjoy ~ !**

* * *

Felix had to wait an entire week to finally have an afternoon alone in his house. His father worked, his mom had taken Oscar to the doctor because he had a fever and all his friends had commitments with their families or with work. He went to his room, locking up his door, and sat on the floor. He couldn't explained why but he had a strong feeling that he had to light candles to cast this spell. He didn't wondered why for too long. He had learned long ago that when doing magic trusting your instinct and feelings was pretty much essential. He read the spell out loud twice.

Well. Felix didn't really feel different. It looked like the spell didn't work. The teenager sighted. _Another failure._

* * *

Okay. Maybe he had talked too fast after all. The spell had totally worked. A week later, 168 hours exactly, Felix was waken up by Oscar yelling his name. The teenager ran to his brother's bedroom, worried about him.

"Felix ! I can feel my right foot !"

Felix stopped dead in his tracks.

"What ?"

"I can feel it !"

"Oh my God. Oh my God. That's awesome, Oskie ! Can you try to move your foot ?"

"No. I can't… I can feel it but not move it."

"It's okay. Probably normal. No one expected you to suddenly walk. We should get you to the doctor. Wait, I'm going to call mum."

Felix stepped out of the room to call his mother. She didn't answered immediately. She mustn't have heard the phone since she was in the supermarket. At this hour, it was pretty crowded. He left her a message, knowing she would go back home as soon as she would listen to it.

They didn't have to wait too long. Not even twenty minutes later, she burst in Oscar's room excited and looking overjoyed.

"Is that true Oscar ? Do you really have feelings in your legs ?"

"Yes, mum."

"Oh god, my little boy. I've already called Dr. Swanson. He'll take you as soon as we're there. Let's go quickly."

"Okay. Just a minute, I'll put on another shirt."

"Alright."

She turned towards Felix, finally acknowledging him.

"Thank you for calling me so fast, Felix. We're going so don't wait us for us to have lunch, okay ? I don't know how long it will take."

"Okay. Call me when you leave the doctor's office."

She nodded and left with Oscar.

* * *

Felix was sitting his own room. He wanted to call Ellen, but he knew she would discover the truth immediately if he did so he decided to wait a bit more until he was sure Oscar would walk again and that nobody would be able to undo the spell.

He still couldn't believe the spell had worked. He had finally manage to do something to heal his brother. Sure, his mother hadn't called yet but he knew it was going to be okay.

Now, he could start to worry about the second part of the spell. He had been so exciting when he found the spell that he hadn't give much thought to which sense he was going to lose. All he could hope now was that he would be able to hide it as long as possible so Oscar and his friends wouldn't link it to the fact that his brother was able to walk again.

* * *

 **So which sense do you think he'll lose ?**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys ! Here is the new chapter. Thank you for reading this story and for the reviews ! I'm glad some of you tried to guess what sense Felix would lose. Here is the answer ! I hope you'll like it.**

 **Disclaimer : I still own nothing.**

* * *

Felix was listening to his new song when his mother and brother came home. It was just before dinner which meant he wouldn't have to cook thankfully. Both of them looked ecstatic. Felix smiled, it was another proof that his spell had worked. He loved to see his little brother so happy.

'Felix ! According to the doctor my legs are healing ! He said I would probably be able to move them again and maybe walk again with some muscle rehabilitation !'

'Really ?! That's amazing Oskie ! I'm so happy for you.'

'I can't wait. I never thought I would walk again !'

'The doctor said it was a miracle. That with the accident Oscar shouldn't be able to feel anything. Ever.' His mother added.

As she talked, Felix saw a spark of realisation in his brother's eyes. The boy stared at him in silence.

'I'm going to call your father, we need to celebrate these good news. I'll be right back.'

Just after she went outside to call, Oscar wheeled himself towards his brother.

'What did you do Felix ?' His voice was cold.

'Nothing, Oscar. You know that if I could have done something for you I would have already done it. Last time already taught me a lesson.' He lied smoothly.

'Oh. Sorry Felix. I just don't you to do something incredibly stupid like trying to sacrifice yourself for me again. You're way more important to me than being able to walk again, you know ?'

Felix flinched lightly. He had always known this but couldn't help himself. He knew it would hurt his brother if he realised what he had done but he felt he still had to do it.

'I know, Oskie. I know.'

Felix dreaded the moment he would lose that mysterious sense. Because from that day on, he would have to hide it perfectly. What would he do if that sense was hearing or sight ? He could simulate taste and smell but not hearing or sight. There was also the possibility that the mysterious sense was magic like a sixth sense. If that was the case, it would be easy to hide for a while and then say that he lost his power later.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment with his family.

* * *

A week later, Oscar had made improvements. He now had feeling in all his legs. He couldn't move yet but he was definitely going there. All his family were behind him. Of course, it's always when all is well that something that something comes up and ruins everything.

Felix didn't realise it immediately but after a week he was completely sure of the sense he was losing.

It came progressively. At the beginning of the week, he felt like the volume of the sound was a bit low sometimes but he had naively thought he was just distracted and didn't paid attention. But now ? The sound was always lower than what it used to be. He was becoming deaf. If it evolved at this pace, he would be unable to hear anything in a few weeks. He would never hear his beloved music or the sound of Oscar's and Ellen's voices again. And that scared the hell out of him.

* * *

 _So what did you think ? Don't hesitate to leave a review !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! I'm so sorry I've been this long to post. I had lots of stuffs to do and didn't know what to write. I hope this chapter will make up for the wait and that you will enjoy it :) Thanks for reading, following and reviewing ! It makes me really glad** !

* * *

Felix started to learn how to read on lips. He knew it was the only way to act as if he could still hear. Right now, he hadn't lost all his hearing but it was only a matter of time. To hide his condition, he avoided long conversations and made people repeat themselves if he had no other choices.

For the moment, it wasn't that hard to hide as his family and his brother were busy with his recovery. He could now stand and was starting to learn how to walk again.

The problem is that he could see in his brother's eyes that he was already suspecting something. He looked like he wanted to ask something but didn't know what. Oscar spent a lot of time with him and was bound to realise he was going deaf.

Same with Ellen. She was his best friend since preschool. She knew him better than himself. She hadn't realised he nearly couldn't hear her but she had glared at him all week, trying to intimidate him into confessing. If it was just her, it would be alright. But no. Jake had somehow teamed up with her. Since they had travelled into another dimension Jake and Felix had became quite close. And now, the goth boy discovered how protective his friend was.

* * *

It took Felix two months after the spell casting to become completely deaf. One morning he woke up and knew the moment had came. He couldn't hear anything. Not even some low noise like the previous days. Felix broke up into tears. That was the end. He would never listen to music ever again, nor hear his friends and family voices.

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard the door of course. He lifted his eyes and saw the confusion in his brother's eyes.

 _What's going on Felix ? We called you like four times and I've been knocking the door for the last five minutes._ He read on his lips.

'Nothing. I'm fine.' The older answered, hoping he didn't speak too loud nor too low.

 _As if I would believe you. Don't think I didn't see you crying. What is going on Felix ?_

The teenager didn't answered. He just kept watching his brother. Little did he know that Oscar started to understand what the problem was. The younger turned his back on his brother and said out loud 'Felix, can you hear me ?'. He felt his eyes become wet when he got no answer and faced his brother again.

 _You're fucking deaf, Felix ! You are, aren't you ?_

Felix nodded slowly, his heart breaking when he saw the pain on Oscar's face.

 _This is the price for my recovery. You sacrificed your hearing so I could walk… You lied to me ! I can't believe it. Why did you do it Felix ?!_

'I had too, Oskie. This was the only way to repair my mistake. To make you happy again.'

 _Felix… Felix, you know it wasn't your fault, right ? I- I don't want it. Reverse the spell. I can't walk happily knowing it cost you the thing you love the most. Music. I… I can't, Felix._

The boy sighted and shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Oskie but I won't. I did it for you. I won't put you in a wheelchair again. Even if you hate me for it.' He said. Then he closed his eyes, clearly indicating he was done with the conversation. The last thing he could feel before crying himself to sleep was his little brother's arms around him.

* * *

As soon as his big brother fell asleep, Oscar went out to call Ellen.

'Hello ?'

'Hey, it's Oscar. I need to talk to you and the others immediately. Let's meet at the shed in twenty minutes, okay ?'

'Huh… Yeah. Is Felix okay ?'

'It's about him. Call Jake. I'll call Andy and Sam.'

'Okay. See you soon.'

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all the gang was looking at Oscar, worried.

'Where is Felix ?' Andy asked.

'Yeah, usually he's the one calling us when something's wrong.' Sam added.

'Not this time. He… Felix used magic to help me.'

'What ?!'

'He swore he did not !' Jake yelled.

'There is something you're not telling us. What is it Oscar ?'

'Felix is deaf now.'


End file.
